


Crooked:Aftermath

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kpop sickfic [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Family, Friendship, G Dragon Crooked, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Malnutrition, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Let's just say that the final part from Crooked wasn't planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :The beginning

 

As he regained his conscience, he saw that he wasn't on the ground anymore. He stayed like that a little the he opened his eyes to see that he was on a couch in the studio.  
He groaned as he sit up. He passed out again. In the first day of his filming he got a headache. So is no surprised when he passed out today. He knew that he isn't eating like he is supposed to do. But the stress of his solo album and the soon to be coming Bigbang concert is stressing to much. Sometimes is hard to be leader.  
"Jiyong - shi", a voice that he recognized as the director of the filming said. The director approach Jiyong. "Are you ok? You scared us when you collapsed like that."  
"I'm ok. Just tired. Let's say that trying to make a video in four days instead a week is exhausting."  
"You shouldn't have pushed you so hard. You know that you still have the time."  
"I know. But I wanted to finish fast. With the incoming concert and all I have a lot to work."  
"I understand. We'll you can go home. We finished here"  
Jiyong get up from the couch and before to leave he looked at the filming director and asked. "The part where I passed out. Was filmed?". "Yes", the director said. "Good. Keep it. Is a good final."  
And with that Jiyong leaves the studio going back to Bigbang apartment,not knowing that what happened earlier was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2:Unconscious

On his way to Bigbang apartament Jiyong developed another headache. It's seems that they come when they want to and leave for a short time. Finally he arrived home and when he entered he was greeted by the presence of his two hyungs and two dongsaeng.  
"Hey guys", he said. "You are home early Ji. Are you ok?" Taeyang asked. "Yeah. I just finished quickly". "You finished the video?" Seungri asked. "Yeah. Now if you excuse me, I'm kind of tired and I want to rest until dinner".  
With that Jiyong left the living room, going in his room. Not caring about changing his clothes he jumped in his bed and falled asleep instantly.   
In the living room the other occupants looked at the door Jiyong entered.   
"I wonder what's wrong with him? "asked Daesung.   
" Is just tired ", T.O.P said. Nothing is wrong with him."   
Then they dropped the subject. Seungri, Daesung and T.O.P remain in the living room watching TV and Taeyang left to the kitchen to make dinner.   
Jiyong was put from his beautiful slumber by a hand that was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Seunghyun in front of him.   
"Come on. The dinner is ready. You can go back to sleep after you finished."   
Jiyong groaned and closed his eyes again only for his shoulder to be shaked again. Finally he give up and got up from the bed and walked in the kitchen with his hyung where he sit beside Bae and Seungri.   
When the other began to eat Jiyong only poked at his food, taking sometime small bits of the food. Finally when he felt like he couldn't eat anymore he excused himself and got up from the table.   
When he maked a few steps he could feel dizzy again and then his body hited the ground. The only thing he heard before losing conscience was the others calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

The other four occupants immediately jumped and screamed they're lider name as they saw him collapsing.

Taeyang and Seunghyun kneeled beside they're little brother and Seungri with Daesung remain behind them frozen to the spot. Seunghyun tried to shake him awake. But nothing happened. Taeyang brushed his hand through Jiyong hair and fell his forehead.  
"Hey doesn't have a fever", he said looking at the oldest. "So is not sick."  
"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Daesung answered.  
"At this point I don't know", Seunghyun said. "I think". But he didn't finish because Taeyang interrupted him. "Wait", he said pointing at Jiyong.  
The others looked to see Ji moving giving sign that he's about to wake up. Daesung and Seungri kneeled beside him too waiting for the inevitable.  
Slowly Jiyong opened his eyes and looking around he saw four pairs of concerned eyes that belongs to his brothers looking at him.  
"What happened?" he asked trying and failing to rise in sitting position.  
"You don't remember?", Seungri asked as Bae helped Jiyong in sitting position, promoting him against the oldest as he started to sway.  
"Not really. Everything is foggy"  
"You passed out."  
"Oh. So that's why we are on the floor".  
"You hited the ground pretty hard. Did you hit your head?" the oldest asked.  
"No. I don't think so anyway".  
Taeyang brushed his through Jiyong hair to feel his head. When he didn't found out anything he looked at Seunghyun and shocked his head.  
"Why did you collapsed?" Daesung asked. "Are you felling unwell?"  
"No. I'm just tired. I've been exhausted this past days."  
"Of course you've been", Bae said. "You decide to film a music video in four days when you should have do it in a week. Plus you barely eat, and everything you do is work."

 

"Well. Is not my fault that I have a lot of work" Jiyong said bitterly. They don't know how hard is to be a leader. And the amount of work he has to do. Plus the stress that music video and concerts are provoking him.  
"He didn't meant in a bad or accusing way hyung", Seungri said. We know that you have a lot of work. But you need to make time for rest and food too. "  
" I know. "  
Daesung raised from the floor and took his phone." I'm going to call manager or YG-hyung to give you the weekend off. "  
Daesung exit the living room and Seunghyun lifted his little brother up ignoring his protest and carried him in his room where he put him in the bed and covered whit a blanket. "Rest Ji", he said before leaving the bedroom, going back in the living room.  
Shortly after Daesung returned to the others."Manager and hyung agreed for Ji-hyung to have the weekend off and they give the weekend off to us too."  
Seungri whooped together with Daesung and Taeyang smiled but Seunghyun has still a concerned look on his face.  
"What's wrong hyung?" Taeyang asked the oldest.  
"I think that Ji isn't telling us the whole truth"  
"What do you mean?" Seungri asked.  
"When I lifted Ji to carry him in his room, he was very light. Like he didn't weight nothing."  
"Well Jiyong - hyung was always skinny", Daesung said.  
"Yeah but something isn't felling right."  
"Well we have a weekend free to find out. Right hyungs"? Seungri asked.  
The others nodded preparing for the worst.


	4. Pain

When Jiyong opened his eyes he saw that outside is dark. When he sit in sitting position to look at his phone to see what time was, a sharp pain erupted at the base of his head. He griped his head whimpering. He knows that he doesn't need to worry about waking someone because he's the only one who doesn't share a room.  
When he feel that the pain has gone a little he look at his phone to see that it was 4 o'clock. He get up from the bed slowly and started walking to the kitchen in the search of painkillers.  
When he arrived in the living room a new wave a dizziness hit him together with another sharp pain in the head. He immediately knew what will happen when he collapsed. A few seconds later the darkness has engulfed completely.  
At 7:30 o'clock Youngbae was waken up to make breakfast. He knew that he could have slept more now that they have the weekend off. But old habits die hard.  
When he entered in the living room he was shocked to see Jiyong on the floor.  
"Ji!" he said as he rushed to him. Kneeling beside him he began to shake him. "Come on Ji. Open your eyes." He put a hand to his forehead but he didn't find any sign of fever. He began to tap his face trying to wake him up.  
"What's happening here?" Bae turned to see Seungri in the living room. He knew that the maknae is a light sleeper and any sounds can wake him up. "What's wrong with Ji-hyung?" he asked kneeling beside them as he saw the unconscious leader.  
"I don't know. I wake up to make breakfast,and when I entered in the living room I saw Ji on the floor. He doesn't have a fever so is not sick."  
"You don't need to have a fever to be sick."  
"Right. Help me lift him so I can put him on the sofa."  
Seungri helped Bae to put Jiyong on the sofa then he walked to the kitchen and when he returned he has having a glass of water.  
"What are you doing?" Seungri asked eyeing the glass.  
"I need to wake him up somehow so I can know what's wrong with him."  
"By poring water on him?"  
"I'm not going to pour all the water"  
Taeyang poured some water on Jiyong. Not enough to wet his clothes but enough to wake him up.  
When Jiyong opened his eyes he saw the concerned look of Seungri and Bae.  
"What happened?"  
"I think you should told us Ji. I wake up to make breakfast and I almost had an heart attack when I found you on the floor in the living room unconscious."  
"Are you ok Ji-hyung. You aren't yourself yesterday either".  
"I'm fine. Is just a headache. I wake up at 4 to get some painkillers and when I arrived in the living room I passed out"  
"That's all?" Taeyang asked suspicious.  
"Yes"  
"OK. I'm going to make the breakfast and I will make you something light to eat and also some tea. After all you can have some painkillers if your head will still hurting you."  
By the time the breakfast was ready Daesung and Seunghyun have also wake up.  
"Here Ji" said Taeyang bringing him a try. "I've made you some porridge and mint tea."  
"Thank you Bae"  
Younbae smiled then returned to the table.  
"Why is Jiyong - hyung eating on the couch and not table?"Daesung asked." Is he ok? "  
" He's having a headache."Seungri said omitting the fact that he was unconscious earlier.  
Later everyone finished the breakfast and Ji finished his tea and eat only half of the porridge saying that he isn't hungry anymore.  
Later Daesung suggested to go outside to profite of the free day. Youngbae has gone with Seungri and Daesung and Seunghyun remained with Jiyong.  
"Really hyung. You should have gone to."  
"Someone needs to stay with you. And I don't want to hear complains. I'm your hyung and I do what I want. No let's watch a movie."  
In the middle of the movie Jiyong felt nauseated.  
"Hyung, I'm going to the bathroom."  
"Mhmm. Hurry up."  
Jiyong get up from the couch going to the bathroom. Arriving there he collapsed on the knees in front of the toilet and began to throw up.  
Seunghyun runned to the bathroom immediately he heard Jiyong throwing up. Arriving there he kneeled beside him and began to rub his back.  
After he finished he cleaned his face with a washcloth.  
"Are you ok?"  
"My head started hurting me pretty bad."  
"Come on", he said helping him up. "I think you have a migraine. I'm take you to my and Bae room because is more darker."  
Arriving there Seunghyun layed Jiyong on the bed then left to make some more mint tea and reheat the porridge. After he finished and brought them in his room Jiyong was already asleep. But he let them there in case Jiyong will wake up and will be thirsty or hungry.


	5. Sickness and Hospital

When the movie had finished Seunghyun walked to his and Bae room to check Jiyong. When he opened the door he saw that the boy was still asleep. He closed the door quietly and make his way back to the living room.  
10 minutes later Youngbae has returned with Seungri and Daesung.  
"Hey guys. How was your day out?"  
"Awesome", said Daesung. "Shame that you and Jiyong-hyung weren't there".  
"Maybe tomorrow we will go all".  
"By the way were is Ji-hyung?" Seungri asked seeing that the leader wasn't on the couch.  
"Hey developed a migraine. Bae I hope you don't mind but I put him in our room because it's was darker."  
"Of course no hyung. But is he ok?"  
"I think so. I reheat is porridge and make him tea and let them on the table beside him. But he didn't wake up. So I say to let him sleep his migraine all the day and we will see how is he feeling tomorrow."  
"Good work hyung. Is good that someone remained here with him. Well I'm going to change, make a shower and start the launch."  
The day passed with the others doing quite activities. Like watching TV or playing video games or reading.  
By the time when it was late in the night everyone left to they're room to sleep. Seunghyun has gone to Jiyong room to sleep because is little brother was still sleeping in his bed when he checked him.  
When Jiyong opened his eyes he saw that in the room was dark. Well darker than usual. Meaning that it's was night or early morning. When he looked through the room he saw a person on the other bed. Then he looked in the other part and saw a cup with what he think is tea and a bowl with food. Felling the thirsts and hunger of not having something to eat or drink after his throwing up episode, he took the cup drinking half of the tea. Then the bowl were he could see that it's was the remaining porridge from breakfast.  
After he finished eating and drinking the remaining tea he laid back on the bed and falled asleep again.  
When he wake up again he saw that it was morning and the cup and bowl were gone. What he hated is that he wake up feeling worse than yesterday. His head was pounding painfully, he was dizzy and the greasy smell of breakfast was making him nauseated.  
He ignored everything and managed to get up from the bed and walked to the kitchen were everyone has eating. Seungri being the first to see him.  
"Ji-hyung, how are you felling?" he asked making the others to look in his direction.  
"I'm much better. Thanks?"  
Liar, liar. Pants on fire, he thought.   
He walked to the table sitting in his usual spot.  
"Do you want breakfast?" Youngbae asked.  
"Yes. I'm starved."  
Youngbae walked from the table and in two minutes he returned with the food. When he put it in front of him he saw that it's was milk with cereal and a glass with orange juice. He thanked in mind to everyone who has looking down at him that he didn't give him the same greasy food the others are eating.  
"Seunghyun-hyung told us yesterday that you've got a migraine so I thought that you should eat something light today too."  
"It's OK. After all I love milk and cereal."  
"Yeah that would have been your only food if we aren't", Seunghyun said. "You suck at cooking."  
"I take offend to that"  
"Yeah but is true."  
"Jiyong-hyung now that are you feeling better do you want to come for a walking to us.? Because tomorrow we will return to our busy schedule." Daesung said.  
"Yeah sure".  
"Great."  
After everyone eat they're breakfast including Jiyong, something that surprised him more than the others, Youngbae took the dishes and put them in the sink.  
Then after one hour after everyone was showered and changed they leaved the house.  
2 hours later Jiyong could feel his situation getting worse. Then he passed out. The others turned when they heard a thud, shocked to see Jiyong unconscious. Imediatly they rushed to his side. When Youngbae put a hand on his forehead he found it burning.  
"He's having a bad temperature. Daesung call the ambulance."  
"On it."  
10 minutes later they heard the ambulance sirens. Then they watched how the doctors took Jiyong and put him in the ambulance.  
"I'm going with them", said Seunghyun. "You go back home and took the van. We will meet at the hospital."


	6. Malnutrition

"He's what?" all of them shouted at the doctor. But calmed down immediately. Screaming in the hospital will be no help.  
"He's suffering from malnutrition", the doctor said again.  
"Are you sure?" Youngbae asked still shocked of the news.  
He knew that Jiyong must be sick to collapse for 3 times but he suspected a flu or exhaustion. But not malnutrition.  
"Yes. We managed to measure his weight and we found out that it's 45 kg. He also told us about his fainting scene. He told us that the first one was at the studio in his last day of filming. Then he had at home and outside. So I believe that the one at the studio was a major one that triggered the others."  
" And now what? "Seunghyun asked." How can we help him.? "  
" Here I can do nothing. I give him an IV that with some nutrition but it will be no much help. I will keep him overnight,then you can take him home. I will give you a prescription of some pills that will boost the need of food and also the food he needs to eat and how much he needs from every food. "  
" Thank you doctor. We appreciate. ", Daesung said." "Can we see Ji?"  
"Yes. It's should be awake. If is not don't wake him up. He needs to rest. Is in room 204."  
They thanked the doctor and walked or running more likely to Jiyong room.  
When they entered in the room they saw Jiyong on the bed asleep. They sit on the chair beside his bed waiting for him to wake up.  
30 minutes later Seunghyun exit the room to talk with YG, telling him about Jiyong situation.  
The others were on the phone when they heard a groan. When they lift they're head they saw Jiyong awake. Youngbae walked beside him and help in sitting position.  
"Are you ok? Daesung asked.  
" Yes."  
"You give us a big scare Ji.", Youngbae said sitting on the bed in front of him.  
"Yeah. Sorry about that."  
"You should be", Seunghyun said as he entered the room. "What was in your mind to make you stop eating?"   
"Hyung. Not now", Daesung said. "You can scold him at home.  
" No. I will do it now. Now say Ji. "  
Jiyong said nothing. He only lowered his head.  
" You have nothing to say. Yeah well I have. Do you know that your stupidity give you malnutrition. You know? Well of course you do but you still continued."  
"Hyung enough,"said Youngbae rising from the bed and walked to Seunghyun." Let's get some food from cafeteria. "  
After that Youngbae dragged Seunghyun outside without giving him a chance to argue.  
Outside Youngbae turned to Seunghyun angry.  
" What's gone into you hyung?"  
"Someone needs to scold him for that."  
"But not so harsh. You make him sound like it is fault."  
"And if is not his fault then who's."  
"The stress. You think that being leader is easy? Then think twice hyung. Because ia not. And because of the stress he forgot to eat. And then his body adjusted like is something normal."  
Seunghyun only nodded and Youngbae took him by the arm dragging him to the cafeteria.  
Inside the hospital room Jiyong was staying still, his head stil lowered. Daesung maked Seungri sign and the youngest sit on the spot Youngbae sited early. He griped Jiyong chin lifting his head and wiping the tears that falled without knowing.  
"Are you ok Ji-hyung?"  
"Yeah."  
"You know. Seunghyun-hyung isn't really angry at you. Is just worried. Like the rest of us."  
"Yeah. Seungri is right. I bet he didn't mean to scold you so harsh."  
"It's ok guys. I deserve to be scolded."  
"But no so harsh", Seungri said. "He made it to sound like it's your fault."  
"And it's not?"  
"Of course no". Everyone turned to see Seunghyun and Youngbae with food. "I was wrong to scold you like that. I was worried and my worry turned in anger. I'm more angry at me because I couldn't see that you are suffering. So I took my anger and directed to you. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok hyung. Is not your fault. I was the one who didn't say anything when I felt sick. But is not going to happen again."  
"Good", said Youngbae. "Because we will help you to get over this and regain a healthy weight. Together."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day they're manager took them from the hospital. He dropped Jiyong and Youngbae at home and took the others to the company.  
"I'm going to take a shower", said Jiyong.  
"Ok. I'm going to make some breakfast that you will need to eat. All of it."  
"I know Bae."  
"Don't forget to take the pills that boost your need for food."  
Jiyong nodded and walked to the bathroom smiling. Youngbae was in his full mother-hen again.  
Seunghyun told him yesterday that he talked with YG and after he found out about Jiyong he told him that he will stay at home until he regained a healthy weight and one of the members will stay with him everyday. Now being the first day, Youngbae is the one who is staying with him.  
After he finished showering, he dressed and walked to the kitchen.

 

The smell of food was making him hungry and nausea in the same time.  
"I see that you finished. The breakfast will take a little to be ready. In the meantime take the pill and put some plates on the table."  
"Yes mother.", he said mockingly.  
Youngbae shaked his head and muttered something that sounded like "ungrateful spoiled brat".  
Jiyong smiled as he heard Youngbae and took a pill with a glass of water. After that he put two plates and glasses on the table together with forks and napkins. Then he sit at the table and watched on the phone until the breakfast was finished.  
10 minutes later Youngbae put in the plates two eggs with bacon, cheese and toast, and in glasses he put milk.  
Jiyong widened his eyes at the amount of food. When he agreed that he will eat everything he expected to be a little food. Not so much. He doesn't even think he can stomache so much food.  
"You don't expect me to eat everything. Right?" Jiyong asked looking at his best friend.  
"Yes I expect. And you will eat it. Your body needs to accommodate to an healthy amount of food again."  
"But I don't even know if a can eat everything."  
"The pill will help you. You will see when you will start eat. It will be hard in the beginning. But you will see that you will a healthy weight again."  
Jiyong looked at the plate, then he took the fork and began to eat.  
He managed to eat half of the food and drink all the milk when he felt like he couldn't eat anymore.   
"I can't anymore Bae."  
"You need to try Ji. Come on. I will reheat it for you."  
Bae took Jiyong food and reheated the remaining egg and bacon. He made two more pieces of toast and refilled the milk glass.  
"There. Now you can start eating again. And don't think that you will throw the food after I left. Because I will stay until you finsh eating."  
Jiyong picked his fork and started to poke his food.  
"I said eat not play."  
Jiyong started to eat and tried to suppress the tears when every bite was falling in his already full stomach.  
When he finished the egg and and a toast,he couldn't take it anymore. The nausea became more powerful than at the beginning. He put his hand to his mouth and runned to the bathroom.  
Youngbae immediately rushed after him. When he arrived in the bathroom he saw Jiyong kneeling in front of the toilet throwing up. He kneeled beside him and started to rub his back.  
After he finished he put his head in his hands and started sobbing. Immediately, Youngbae took Jiyong by the shoulders, pressing him against his chest.  
"Shh shh. Calm down. It's ok,you are ok. It's over", he said trying to calm his little brother. "Shh shh."  
"I-I t-to-told you I can't eat anymore."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I forced you to eat."  
After Jiyong calmed and cleaned, they walked to the living room were they sit on the couch watching TV.  
In the middle of the movie Jiyong falled asleep on Youngbae shoulder.  
Felling the weight he looked to see his brother asleep. He took him gently and put him in his lap and began to stroke his hair.  
Later on the evening the others returned and Bae maked them sign to be quite.  
"How is he?" Seunghyun asked as he kneeled in front of Jiyong.  
"Well he eat in the morning."  
"That's good", Seungri said happy that his frail big brother managed to eat something.  
"But he threw it up. Apparently I forced him to eat more than necessary."  
"Don't worry about it", said Seunghyun. "He will be his usual self again when you don't expect it."  
Everyone looked at the sleeping figure praying that it will be true.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jiyong waked up the next day he realized two things :first is that the only meal he eated yesterday was breakfast, that he threw up and the second that he isn't in his room. But Seunghyun and Youngbae room again. After he get up from the bed and showered, he walked in the living room and found out that it's wasn't smelling at food. Did they leave him alone? Not that is upset at all. But he thought that they will stay with him everyday. Well is not a little kid. He can't stay alone and take care of himself. He blinked fast trying to suppress the tears that he was feeling at his eyes edge. "Ji-hyung are you awake?"Seungri asked. His voice taking him by surprise and made him flinch." Are you alright? " " Yes. I wake up half an hour ago. And I'm ok. You just take me by surprise because I was lost in thoughts. " " It's sound just like you. Come on. The breakfast is ready and you need to take the pill. Youngbae-hyung told us what happened yesterday and we decided to start from the beginning today. That's why we didn't wake you up for lunch and dinner. " " I understand that. But one thing I don't understand. Why I was in Seunghyun-hyung and Youngbae - hyung room? " " Well Youngbae-hyung was worried for you after you throw up so he decided to sleep in they're room. And if that was a problem he will be closer to you." "Typically Bae. Always in his mother-hen mod." Seungri laughed and said:"You right. Now let's go and eat." When they entered in the kitchen and they sat at the table Jiyong saw in plates cream cheese with cream. "My mother always cooked this when I was sick",Seungri said. "Is very good. Take the pill then eat." Jiyong took his pill then he began to eat. "Is very good." "I know." After 30 minutes they finished eating. And Jiyong eated all the food making the maknae very happy. "Very good Ji-hyung. That's good." "Well I manged to eat all because your food wasn't so greasy like Bae's." After the dishes were cleaned they decided to watch a movie. A comedy one to light the atmosphere. In the middle of the movie Jiyong could feel that his arms and torso became itchy. " I'm going to bathroom. " " Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" "No. I just want to use the bathroom." "Oh ok." Jiyong walked to the bathroom. He took his shirt off and looked at his body. He was shocked to see that his arms and torso were covered and angry red stains. He began to scratch them and looked through the bathroom cabinet, searching for something that will stop the itching. "Ji-hyung are you sure you are ok?"Seungri asked entering in the bathroom but frozen in the spot when he saw the red marks on his leader body." What are these? " " It's a rash. I'm pretty sure I have an allergy reaction to something. " " Does it hurt?" " No is just itchy. " " Then let's go to the hospital." "Why?" "Because we need to found out what's is giving you this rash." "You're right. Let's go." Jiyong put his shirt back on and together they left the home to the same hospital Jiyong was when they found out that he was suffering from malnutrition. There they had to wait for the same doctor to come and examine Jiyong. After Jiyong left with the doctor Seungri texted Seunghyun and told him what happened. Seunghyun has told to tell him what the doctor has said after he found out about Jiyong situation. 20 minutes later the doctor has returned with Jiyong. "What was provoking the rash doctor?" Seungri asked. "It's seems that the pills did. Fortunately the rash isn't so bad so it will disappear in a couple of days. I prescribed a cream that he will need to use against the itching. The bad thing is that he will need to eat without the help of pills." After they left the hospital and brought the cream. On his journey home Jiyong hoped and prayed that he will be able to eat without problems without the pills help.


	9. Chapter 9

When Seungri and Jiyong returned home the others were there.  
"What are you doing here hyungs?" Seungri asked. "You should return in the evening."  
"We were worried for Jiyong and we decided to return earlie", Taeyang said.  
"How are you feeling Jiyong?" Seunghyun asked his little brother worried.  
"I'm fine hyung. I just had an allergic reaction to the pills. Nothing to worry about. I will be itchy for a few days but the doctor prescribed me a cream. But I need to stop taking the pills."  
"Oh. But they give you others. Right?" Daesung asked.  
"No", Seungri said. The doctor said that he needs to eat freely without pills help. "  
The other looked worried at Jiyong hearing this. But Jiyong smiled at them.  
" Don't worry guys. I'm going to be ok. I can eat without the pills."  
He can't eat without them.  
It's was lunch and Jiyong founded out that he can eat more than a few bits of food. After he eat a little, his stomach it was feeling full.  
"Come on Jiyongie", said Seunghyun. "Just a little more than you can stop eating."  
Jiyong looked at the plate and took the fork. After 3 more bites he couldn't take it anymore.  
"I can't eat anymore", he said pushing the plate.  
"It's ok hyung", Daesung said. "You eat enough for now. Youngbae-hyung can reheat your food for dinner. Right?"  
"Yes", Taeyang said. "You are ok with this Ji?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
One weak later Jiyong weight was 50. It's wasn't so good. But it's was definitely better than 45 kilos.   
"Ji good news", said Seunghyun at the table. They were eating the breakfast before they could leave to the studio. And for the first time after a weak of suffering Jiyong was eating without problems. "Manger-hyung and Yg-hyung said that it's ok for you to return to your schedule.   
" Really? "  
" Yes. But you need to take it easy at the beginning. This week just takes it easy and tell us if you feel tired or sick. Ok? "  
" Yes of course. If I stayed another day here I swear I will gone crazy."   
Later after breakfast the driver has come to pick them and drive them to the company.   
First in the morning they had photoshot. Jiyong was so happy that he requested to go first. They accepted and the director didn't need to tell him to smile because he was smiled so wide that at the end his face was hurting.   
Later before lunch Jiyong was having vocals with Taeyang. After 30 of practice Taeyang stopped him.   
"I think is enough for today."   
"Why? I practiced only 30 minutes."   
"We told you to take it easy and you accept it. Remember?"   
"Fine."   
Jiyong leaved the room, and walked to the relax room were 1 hour later the others joined for rest and lunch.   
Jiyong manged to eat the whole food and the others were beyond happy that they're brother managed to eat all the food.   
All the previous week the others coaxed him in eating a little more of his food patiently. He will eat a little than half of the food but with the coaxing manged to eat half.   
And so like that until he manged to eat again a full meal.   
After lunch they've got dance practice and then they could go home.   
After 3 dace that they danced two times Jiyong needed to lean against the wall to not fall on the floor.   
"Are ok Ji-hyung?" asked Seungri worried.   
"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. I need to stay still a little."   
"I think is enough for today Ji", said Seunghyun. "You should stop for now."   
"It's a good idea."   
The others finished the dance practice 2 hours later. Then they leaved home.   
The others days Jiyong will get a dizzy spell or feel tired sometimes. But the others always maked sure that he will rest and will take it easy.   
A month later Jiyong weight was 56 killos and he didn't get tired or dizzy spells.   
And a couple of days later they leave in they're tour around the world. Happy that everything becomed like usual again and Jiyong was healthy again.

End!!!


	10. Author note

This has nothing to do with this fiction. Is just a note but VERY IMPORTANT.  
I need your help.  
Today I've watched, with my brother, Weakly Idols with Winner as guests. And I've fallen in love with Seungyoon the leader and currently maknae of Winner.  
Well I always fall in love with members I like.  
Why I need your help?  
I want to make an fanfic with him and the other three but with him centered because I couldn't find to many interesting fanfiction.  
So send me privately or comment below. But please give me some ideas.  
It can be hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, drama, family. No yaoi(I don't write this), no romance and DEFINITELY NO OC (I hate them with all my heart), and no reader either (I hate that too).   
Thank you 


End file.
